Plastic containers currently comprise a large and growing segment of the food and beverage industry. Plastic containers offer a number of advantages over traditional metal and glass containers. They are lightweight, inexpensive, nonbreakable, transparent and easily manufactured and handled. However, plastic containers have at least one significant drawback that has limited their universal acceptance, especially in the more demanding food applications. That drawback is that all plastic containers are more or less permeable to water, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and other gases and vapors. In a number of applications, the permeation rates of affordable plastics are great enough to significantly limit the shelf-life of the contained food or beverage, or prevent the use of plastic containers altogether.
It has been recognized for some time that a container structure that combines the best features of plastic containers and more traditional containers could be obtained by applying a glass-like or metal-like layer to a plastic container, and metallized plastic containers. For example, metallized potato chip bags have been commercially available for some time. However, in a number of applications, the clarity of the package is of significant importance, and for those applications metallized coatings are not acceptable. Obtaining durable glass-like coatings on plastic containers without changing the appearance of the container has proven to be much more difficult.
A number of processes have been developed fo purpose of applying glass-like coatings onto plastic films, where the films are then subsequently formed into flexible plastic containers. However, relatively few processes have been developed that allow the application of a glass-like coating onto a preformed, relatively rigid plastic container such as the PET bottles commonly used in the U.S. for carbonated beverages, and heretofore no process has been developed that allows the application of a glass-like coating onto the external surface of a plastic container that is sufficiently durable to withstand the effect of pressurization of the container, retain an enhanced barrier to gases and vapors subsequent to said pressurization, and not affect the recyclability of the containers. Pressurized beverage containers currently comprise a very large market world-wide, and currently affordable plastics have sufficiently high permeation rates to limit the use of plastic containers in a number of the markets served.
Such pressurized containers include plastic bottles for both carbonated and non-carbonated beverages. Plastic bottles have been constructed from various polymers, predominant among them being polyethylene terephthalate (PET), particularly for carbonated beverages, but all of these polymers have exhibited various degrees of permeability to gases and vapors which have limited the shelf life of the beverages placed within them. For example, carbonated beverage bottles have a shelf-life which is limited by loss of CO.sub.2. (Shelf-life is typically defined as the time needed for a loss of seventeen percent of the initial carbonation of a beverage.) Because of the effect of surface to volume ratio, the rate of loss becomes greater as the size of the bottle is reduced. Small containers are needed for many market applications, and this severely limits the use of plastic bottles in such cases. Therefore, it is desirable to have a container with improved carbonation retention properties.
For non-carbonated beverages, similar limitations apply, again with increasing importance as the bottle size is reduced, on account of oxygen and/or water-vapor diffusion. It should be appreciated that diffusion means both ingress and egress (diffusion and infusion) to and from the bottle or container. The degree of impermeability (described herein as "gas barrier") to CO.sub.2 diffusion and to the diffusion of oxygen, water vapor and other gases, grows in importance in conditions of high ambient temperature. An outer coating with high gas barrier can improve the quality of beverages packed in plastic bottles and increase the shelf life of such bottles, making small bottles a more feasible alternative, and this in turn presents many advantages in reduced distribution costs and a more flexible marketing mix.
Some polymers, for example PET, are also susceptible to stress cracking when they come in contact with bottle-conveyor lubricants used in bottle filling plants, or detergents, solvents and other materials. Such cracking is often described as "environmental stress cracking" and can limit the life of the bottle by causing leaks, which can cause damage to adjacent property. An impermeable outer surface for plastic bottles which surface resists stress-cracking inducing chemicals, prevents damage to adjacent property and will extend the shelf life of plastic bottles in some markets is highly desirable.
Another limitation to shelf life and beverage quality is often UV radiation which can affect the taste, color and other beverage properties. This is particularly important in conditions of prolonged sunshine. An outer coating with UV absorbing properties can improve the quality of such beverages and make plastic bottles much more usable under such conditions.
It is also desirable that plastic containers such as PET bottles be recyclable. Prior art barrier enhanced coatings, however, are often organic and relatively thick and therefore can contaminate a recycled plastic product. Organic coating materials incorporated into recycled plastic make unsuitable containers for beverage or food items because the beverage or food items can contact the organic coating material and become contaminated. In addition, relatively thick coatings form relatively large particles during recycling of plastic material and can damage the appearance and properties of a resulting recycled plastic product. In particular, relatively large coating particles in recycled plastic can make otherwise clear plastic hazy. Hazy plastic is often undesirable for containers such as beverage and food containers.
Finally, the cost of applying a coating to the outside of a bottle, which has a gas barrier which significantly increases the shelf-life of beverage container in that bottle, and/or which significantly reduces product spoilage of beverage container in that bottle, and/or which significantly reduces product spoilage due to UV radiation, and/or virtually eliminates environmental stress cracking, and/or provides a specific color, must not add significant cost to the basic package. This is a criterion which eliminates many processes for high gas barrier coatings, because plastic bottles are themselves a very low cost, mass produced article. Affordability implies in practice that the cost of the coating must add minimal or no increase to the cost of the whole package and in fact, the cost can be less.
A coating on the outside of plastic bottles must be capable of flexing. When bottles are used for pressurized containers, the coating preferably should be able to biaxially stretch whenever the plastic substrate stretches. In addition it is preferable that the coating be continuous over the majority of the container surface. Adhesion is particularly important in the case of carbonated beverages, since the CO.sub.2 within the bottle exerts some or all of its in-bottle pressure on the coating. This pressure can rise to above 6 bar, exerting considerable forces on the coating/plastic interface. The coating must also resist scuffing, normal handling, weathering (rain, sun climate, etc.), and the coating must maintain its gas barrier throughout the bottle's useful life.
There are several plasma-enhanced processes which apply an external, inorganic coating to a range of articles, which in some cases includes bottles. Many of the processes are targeted to provide coating properties which are quite different, and far less onerous than high gas barrier bottle coatings. Such processes target, for example, abrasion resistance, where the coating continuity is not a major factor, since the coating can protect the microscopic interstices. Other processes target cosmetic or light-reflection properties and some processes have a pure handling protection role. Often the substrate does not flex nor stretch and the article itself is higher priced than plastic bottles so that cost is not a benefit of the design. In some cases, the substrate allows far higher coating temperatures than those allod by PET, the most common plastic-bottle material. Such processes do not, in general, provide the coating continuity, adhesion, flexibility needed for high gas barrier coatings, nor do they provide a solution to the other problems relating to high gas barrier coatings, described above.
Prior art also exists for gas barrier processes for bottles, but the lack of commercially available, coated bottles for pressurized application is due to the fact that these processes lack the desirable attributes described above and fail to provide a coating with adequate adhesion, continuity and/or flexibility under high in-bottle pressure or a coating which avoids recycling problems, or the low cost necessary to make the coating affordable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,248 to Plester and Ehrich describes a method for coating containers internally. However, external coatings require far greater adhesion than internal coatings, because in-bottle pressure acts against external coatings, and internal coatings are not subject to the same handling and/or abrasion in use. For these, and other reasons, coating bottles externally differs from coating them internally and the present invention is therefore substantially different.
For plastic containers such as PET bottles to be economically feasible containers for commercial products such as beverages and food, the bottles must be manufactured relatively inexpensively at a high speed and high volume. Accordingly, a process and system for coating plastic containers must be economical and capable of functioning at a high speed and high volume. Many prior art systems for coating objects with a gas barrier coating are batch processes or otherwise slow and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for plastic containers which are coated with an effective gas barrier coating, can be efficiently recycled, and can be economically produced for use as containers for mass produced items such as beverages and food.